


Two Lost Boys

by sceal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceal/pseuds/sceal
Summary: Neverland AU where Hook and Emma do more than kiss in the jungle.





	Two Lost Boys

Surrounded on all sides of the small clearing by dense jungle, Emma wiped the sweat from her brow and tried to convince herself that Hook wasn’t just about the tastiest looking snack.

It was late, they’d soon be setting up their sleeping spaces for the night. Her parents were being gross and cute as they talked softly on either side of her, Regina was quiet, no doubt plotting a new curse.

Hook was weirdly brooding in his own corner. What possible reason could he have to look so angry and sad? She'd just kissed the living daylights out of him. Honestly she felt a little insulted and a lot confused if that was why he was pouting and giving her the cold shoulder. Besides his strange silence, he looked like he always did—a scruffy elf with a leather fetish.

She wanted to lock herself in a room with him for two solid weeks, no interruptions. She’d leave his black leather jacket on as she rode him.  Lick the hair beneath the hollow of his throat. They wouldn’t tell anyone where they were. They’d fuck until they couldn’t walk, sleep and dream of nothing.  

But in the real world outside of her fantasies, Hook wasn't the man for her. He flirted too much with everyone including both of her parents, he was too extroverted and chatty. 

She didn’t have room in her life for a reformed bad boy. So every day she compartmentalised the pull she felt towards him, shut down her amusement at his dirty jokes, ignored her growing awareness of his loyalty.

Still, earlier tonight she’d kissed the pirate.

Because he might be part of the problem but he could also be part of the solution.

If only for a moment, make her forget.

-

Peter Pan was a bloody git.

Must Hook inform the only woman to awaken his darkened, shrivelled little heart that her first love remained alive?

Emma didn’t need to know.

She was focused on rescuing Henry. Gallivanting off after dear old Neal would simply be a distraction. Hook was already hiding the fact that her father would never be able to leave the island from her. In the grand scheme of things, what was one more secret between mates?

Mates who desperately wanted to shag one another and possibly stay together for the rest of eternity, perhaps raising her son together and making a few babies of their own, just to give Henry some siblings to tease and coddle.

Keeping his lips sealed and leaving Neal to die would be so easy.

Emma wouldn’t bat an eye when she inevitably learned of his perfidy, since she expected nothing less from a pirate.

“Bloody hell,” Hook muttered.

He stood. Advanced purposefully towards where Emma was ensconced between her doting parents.

He could do this. He could destroy his chances with the woman he loved for the sake of her happiness.

After all of this was over, and they invited him to the wedding, he’d be a terribly unpleasant guest.  He’d bitterly watch the lovebirds swear their eternal devotion to one another while jeering loudly from the back row, get outrageously drunk at the reception and express his misery by ravishing all of the bridesmaids.

“Emma,” Hook growled.

Her impossibly beautiful, long blond hair swayed as she turned to him with a threatening look, one that merely enticed him to naughty thoughts.

Charming glared at him.

“A word, if you please,” Hook amended with a forced smile.

“Anything you need to say to Emma, you can share with the rest of us,” Charming said.

“David,” Snow said. “Perhaps we should go for a walk?”

Charming made no move to indicate that he was amenable to a late night stroll.

“What do you want?” Emma said.

Her eyes promised to decapitate him, slowly, with her lovely sword if he so much as breathed a word about their interlude earlier this evening. An interlude that had included the recent highlight of his miserable existence—a scorching kiss.

Lord, her sinewy arms were enchanting. He adored her functional, grey, shapeless top. It drove him a bit mad, frankly, since he could easily split the flimsy material open down the middle, and reveal her plump, shapely little tits. On the small side, perhaps, but he’d trade the Jolly Roger for the privilege of seeing them, let alone touching them, or God willing, licking and bit--

“Hook,” Snow said. “If you could quit staring at my daughter like-” She paused with a rather fierce scowl.

Hook held his breath, naturally contrite at his lapse into fantasy in front of his dearly beloved’s parents, but also filled with perverse anticipation for Snow to finish that sentence.

“Like he already has her aboard his ship,” Regina said, “locked in his cabin, tied up and spread-eagled?”

“Regina!” Snow said.

The image Regina conjured was so evocative Hook forgave the interruption. He had just the scarfs, silky soft, the blue would be stunning against the golden skin of Emma’s ankles and wrists.  No doubt she’d want to tie him up as well.

“Really,” Snow huffed. “No need to be crass.”

“Oh, there’s every need.” Hook smirked. He immediately regretted his words as he met Emma and her parents’ stony expressions.

Regina smirked in amusement at his expense.

Bollocks, how would he survive being marooned with these humorless twats once his supply of rum dried up?

“But I digress,” Hook said. “Emma, there’s a rather important matter we must unfortunately discuss. If I could borrow her for but a moment.”

Emma stood before anyone could protest further. “I’ll be right back.”

-

“What were you doing back there? In front of my parents?” Emma said.

“Are you worried I’d bring up our little secret?” Hook teased.

“Not if you ever want it to happen again.”

Delight blossomed in his chest. “So you admit that you want to kiss me again.”

Emma frowned. “In the extreme case that I lose my mind again and kiss you, I mean.”

Oh, that was rich. So they were back to pretending that Emma didn’t want him, like she hadn’t been clutching him so tightly she’d practically ripped his collar off.

“Yes, of course.” He cleared his throat. “Anyhoo, I did in fact bring you here to discuss something rather important--no, you know what, I need to clear something up.”

He took a step closer, picking up a strand of her hair with the metallic curve of his hook.

“We both know you want to do it again,” he whispered, leaning in, waiting until her lips parted in welcome before darting his head to the side.  He brushed her soft earlobe and paused to inhale the sweet scent of her. “We both know you wish you’d never stopped.”

The tips of her tits grazed the front of his jacket, two faint pressures through the frustrating padding of her underthings. He stayed still for a moment, basking in her proximity, enjoying the fantasy that this could go further.

A dalliance in the jungle, with the rest of their company barely out of hearing distance.

He backed away.

His self-restraint was commendable, nay, nearly superhuman. She was seconds away from eating him alive, and here he was, a fool who’d spend the rest of his life miserable and alone.

“Forgive me,” he began. “Now, this may come as a bit of a shock to you but you may always turn to me if you require comfort of any kind. I must inform y-”

Clearly impatient with him, she took hold of his collar with a firm grip he was learning to crave.

“You’ve got to break that habit, love,” he murmured.

“Shut up,” she said, and kissed him.

She tasted delicious and already familiar, an addiction from which he feared he’d never recover.

She was a siren who was bent on seducing her prey, willing and very enthused about using any means at her disposal. She overwhelmed his senses, shutting out the rest of the world until there was only the two of them.

He almost abandoned himself completely to her charms.

“I do have something important to say.” He tore his mouth away, gasping. Outraged by his conscience choosing this inopportune moment to make itself known.

“Unless you want me to stop,” she said, “shut up.”

The lady was quite insistent.

Not only that, but beneath her bravado, there was a faint flicker of hurt. She didn’t understand why he was pushing her away. No wonder, with her lips glistening wet from his mouth, he didn’t understand either.

Knowing that this was a mistake, he gave in.

“I never want you to stop,” he said.

He held her close by the waist, intent on giving her another kiss to remember him by. Something to sour her wedding night with Neal but proper.

When he felt her hand stray south of the border, he withdrew immediately, like a pious spinster whose modesty was affronted.

“Emma, love.” He laughed his shock. “Trust me, I want this very much. Very much.”

He then grew so intent on how much he wanted this he forgot why there was any need to object.

“Well?” She said.

Why did he want to stop Emma from fondling his dick? He tried desperately to clear the haze clouding his thoughts. It had something to do with Pan-

“Pan could be watching,” he said. “The little shite is everywhere.”

“Let him see.”

He groaned. “You’re killing me, love.”

Her smile verged on smug.

“Best be quick about it,” he said, holding her hand and guiding it back to his cock. It was past time that his dick get acquainted with his ladylove.

She learned the shaped of his dick with a firm grip. Her hand felt so good he faintly worried that he would spill into her palm like a too eager lad.

She released his dick but he barely had time to catch his breath before she was surprising him once more. She pulled down her trousers and her pants, baring her painfully shapely legs and the hint of her cunt. What a naughty, pretty, lass.

“May I?” He said, brushing a finger languidly up the soft cushion of her inner thigh. Her desire to have him inside of her immediately pleased him to no end, but perversely gave him the strength to make her wait for it.

“We don’t have time for foreplay,” she said, parting her legs.

“A lass after my own heart,” he said. “Nevertheless, I must insist.”

He put his one hand to good use. He traced the slippery folds of her cunt, getting acquainted with the terrain.

“You feel so perfect,” he said, holding her gaze as he gently brushed the hood of her pearl.

“Mmm, please Hook, right there,” she sighed, meeting his gaze proudly, her cheeks flushing not with embarrassment but with want.

“I’ve got you, love,” he said.

“I need you inside me now.”

Emma proceeded to turn her back to him and bend over. Her gorgeous arse right in front of him and plump, her cunt offered up for the taking.

He was stunned into silence, a lone man confronted with the sublime.

It didn’t even feel real, like his greatest fantasy brought to life.

“Love,” he croaked. “Our first time shouldn’t be me shagging you from behind.” That his hand was cupping the luscious curve of her arse might detract from his words.

“Fuck me,” she said.

Hook, ever the gentleman, obliged the lady.

He held her waist and reached between them, guiding his dick into her tight cunt.

He sighed in utter bliss. “You are perfection itself.”

“Less talking,” she taunted on a gasp, “more doing.”

He chuckled. “Demanding wench, aren’t we?”

“Don’t call me,” she gasped, “A. Wench.”

“As my lady wishes,” he said.

She reached a hand between them, touching herself shamelessly in the pursuit of her pleasure.  He’d been with soiled doves with more modesty than this perfect lass.

He wanted more. More time to explore every inch of her, with his hand and his hook and his tongue and his cock.  To make her beg and plead and melt. But his body couldn’t handle much more of her heat. The sight of her beneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“You feel so good,” she said, and grew quiet and tight, her back one taut line. She was already coming, no other sign of it except a prolonged gasp.

She clenched around his dick, squeezing him dry until he came with a sweet oblivion.

\--

In the sweaty aftermath, he leaned her forehead against hers.

“Wow, that was…” she sighed.

“Delightful?” Hook ventured. “Long overdue?”

Emma smiled and cupped his cheek tenderly. The lass pierced his heart with her every gesture.

“Shite,” he said, suddenly remembering why he’d brought her out here. “Shite. Neal’s alive. That’s what I meant to tell you, why I brought you here, only you were so lovely.”

She extracted herself from his arms and began to dress, her expression blank. “Neal’s alive?”

She was within touching distance but every inch of her body was removed from him, her usual guarded mask covering a face that moments before had been naked with want and even more intimately, filled with trust.

He pulled up his trousers, pretending that the fastenings required all of his attention. He’d fucked this one up. “I certainly cocked this one up, didn’t I.”

“Neal’s alive.”

“Aye.” He nodded, suddenly certain that he’d never get a chance to kiss Emma again. “Pan told me. Right after our first kiss. He got captured, trying to save Henry.”

“I have to tell my parents and Regina. You stay here and-”

“Gather more firewood.”

Just like that she was gone, and he was left kicking at pieces of jungle. Ha. Like Emma was going to remember him on her wedding night.  Like him fucking her against a tree for five bloody minutes would even rate in the great scheme of the Saviour’s life. He was but a bump on her road to a happily ever after with a better man.

\--

After the revelation of Neal’s continued existence was delivered to all, and plans were made to rescue him the next day, Regina may have come upon him muttering to himself in a bit of a drunken stupor.

“I haven’t even seen her tits,” Hook whimpered. “I’m handing her off to her one true love and I haven’t even seen her tits. I am a cursed fool.”

“And such a charmer,” Regina said.

“Oh bugger off,” he said. “This is the worst day of my life. The best day,” he moaned, “but the worst day.”

“Cheer up,” Regina said. “We’re rescuing Henry.”

He nodded mutely. Yes, rescuing a child was of course a good thing.

Still, this was a bit much.  There were limits. There should be limits.  

Not only did he have to make Emma aware of Neal’s continued existence, but he had to assist in a daring rescue? It wasn't right. 

“After this,” he muttered. “I’m finding a bevy of wenches. A brothel. I shan’t be exiting from it for a fortnight.”

Regina snorted. “Gee, I wonder why Emma hasn’t fallen for you yet.”

-

The rescue mission was suspiciously smooth.  Hook had barely flinched when Emma and Neal hugged, though he quickly turned away to avoid all of the painful details of their reunion.

The entire happy family were merrily catching up by the campfire, Henry, the grandparents and even Regina included in the joy.  Emma looked so happy, even in the wilderness she shined bright and beyond his reach like the princess she truly was.

Hook’s sense of loss felt incommensurable and starkly out of place. He stood quietly, unsure of his destination, but fairly positive that if he wandered off into the jungle and never returned, he wouldn’t be missed.

-

“Where are you going?” Emma said.

Hook pivoted, surprised to find her popping out behind the dense foliage. “Just out for a stroll.” What was she doing here?

She should be embracing Neal and Henry, or at least with them. No doubt there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for her presence. He was too morose to spin any foolish hopes of a romantic nature.

“We found them today thanks to you,” she said.

“Yes, well.” He shrugged, at a loss.

“Aren’t you going to ask for a token of my gratitude?” She tapped her bottom lip in cheeky imitation of his gesture the night before.

She was clearly flirting. It did little to assuage the hollowness that permeated him. Whatever fleeting interest she had in him would soon fade when she accepted the reality that she could be a real family with Henry and Neal.

“Your happiness is all I wanted,” he said.

“There’s one thing that would make me happier,” she said, and proceeded to remove her trousers and her bottom undergarments.

The temperature of the jungle seemed to rise unbearably. Loath as he was to pause anything happening in this moment, he felt the need to discuss the proceedings.

“Emma, love?” He advanced cautiously. “What’s the plan here?”

“I need you,” she said and spread her legs.

He swiped his face with his hand and nodded vigorously. “I need you too.”

If they weren’t on land, he’d suspect her of truly being a siren.

“I’m just a tad confused?” he said quickly, because as long as he was talking he wasn’t touching her. “We rescued your one true love. He’s right back there at the camp.”

She frowned. “He’s not my one true love.”

“This is you being self-destructive, isn’t,” he said. “This is you not believing you’re good enough. You are, sweetheart.”

She shook her head. “You’re an idiot.”

He hardly had time to be insulted because she wasn’t done stripping.  She pulled her top off and unsnapped her flimsy, lacy black underthing, dangling it in her hand, all of her bare to him.

“Lass…” Miles and miles of golden, soft skin, already glistening with beads of sweat. His mouth felt dry, he needed to find those droplets and lick up every single one. “Something. I should be saying something besides every inch of you is beautiful.”

“Why are you still talking?”

“When you put it like that.”

The tits were indeed worth the wait.

-

Some time later, Emma lay sated and content and gazed at the pirate she’d seduced.

He chipped away at her defenses. Her walls were still up but he’d somehow slipped past them without her noticing.

He fucked like a dream and he’d done everything in his power to return her family to her, despite believing that doing so would mean losing her, the idiot.

She needed him. She couldn’t bear to hurt him because it would be like hurting herself.  She wasn’t ready for grand declarations or any speculation from the others about something so new.

But he needed to be claimed, to be found worthy and acknowledged.

“I want you,” Emma said.

“Again?” Hook said. “You delightfully wanton lass.”

Emma nodded with a smile. She’d explain when the time came.

-

 

More than willing to sneak in another tupping before they had to return to the others, Hook nevertheless felt the need to address the elephant in the jungle.

“Lass,” Hook said reluctantly. “You must know that sleeping with me continuously might send Neal the wrong message?”

Emma tented her hands on his chest and raised her head.

He affectionately caressed her cheek. “You see, you and I both know what you’re doing.”

“What is it that I’m doing?” she said, lazily running a finger down his chest.

“Being utterly marvellous of course,” he said. “But also using me to avoid your complicated feelings for Henry’s father.”

“Is that it,” she said.

“Isn’t it?” His heart wanted to leap out of his chest. He ordered himself to reign in his excessive romantic notions.

She reached for his dick.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you avoid conversion with sex,” he said. “I love it, I encourage it, but don’t think you’re being subtle.”

“I just really like your dick,” she said.

“You coy, impenetrable lass,” he said. “We really have to do something to cure that shyness of yours. This, right here? Is what an onlooker might find confusing, considering whom you truly love.”

“I might even love your dick,” she said.

Meanwhile he simply loved her. Even now at his most noble and self-sacrificing, a dastardly part of him was half-convinced that he was dashing enough to steal her away and selfishly keep her all to himself.

Why was he championing for Neal now of all times? The man was alive and rescued, he could damn well be in charge of arguing his own case. Neal hardly required an added voice in his corner, what with the grandparents being fond of him and the child wanting the whole family reunited.

"As my lady wishes."

-

Their period of bliss had to be interrupted at some point.  Pan couldn’t help making an appearance the following night, causing the entire company to rise to their feet in alarm.

“What a lovely family gathering,” Pan said. “And with the way Emma and Hook have been going at it non-stop, the family is sure to grow.”

The entire clearing froze at this untimely revelation. Hook took in everyone’s shocked expressions.  Charming and Neal were already starting to process the news and seemed to believe the only appropriate response to be murder.

“Ahem,” Hook said. “This is all a simple misunderstanding.”

“Yes,” Pan said. “What do I know? I’m sure Emma merely fell on Hook’s co-”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Charming said. “Don’t ever speak again if you want to keep your tongue.”

“I’m going to take Henry for a walk,” Regina said, and escorted the boy out of the clearing.

“You slept with Hook?” Neal and Snow said.

Hook smirked. That’s right, people. Not once, not twice, but three marvellous times.

Emma stared at him in disgust, like she could read his juvenile thoughts in this wrong moment.  Right, right, not the time to be dwelling on how amazing she was in bed.

“Bloody hell, Pan!” Hook advanced towards the little bugger. “Shut your lying mouth.”

“Hook,” Emma said. “Be careful!”

“See how she defends him,” Pan said. “Why would I lie?”

“I’m going to kill you, Peter,” Neal said.

“Wait!” Emma took a deep breath. “He isn’t lying.”

Hook stared at Emma, aghast. Charming and Snow looked astounded and Neal seemed to deflate. Emma was letting true love slip between her fingers because she believed herself unworthy.

“It didn’t mean anything to her,” Hook quickly said. “She loves you Neal, she just doesn’t think she’s worthy of happiness, so she’s been self-sabotaging.” Self-sabotaging upon my cock. Thrice.

“You bastard,” Neal said, and punched him.

Hook gingerly rubbed his aching jaw. He itched to deck Neal just once, but in his current state he couldn’t be trusted not to give him a nice good jab with his hook and impale the undeserving bastard.

He settled for glaring at Emma. “This uncouth barbarian is the man that you love?”

Emma rushed over and held his painfully throbbing face, her eyes so blue and filled with worry. “Are you okay?”

Hook was possibly staring at her with utter adoration. “‘M fine.” His voice came out oddly husky, so he cleared his throat before continuing.“‘It’s but a graze.”

“My dating life is none of anyone’s business,” Emma said.

“Emma is entitled to her privacy,” Snow said. “Anyone who thinks differently can take that up with me.”

“Of course she is,” Charming said. “Anyone who talks about my daughter like that again should know that those will be their last words. But Emma are you sure about this?” Charming looked like he’d tasted something distasteful. “About Hook?”

“Yes.” Emma reached out and held his hand, here, in front of everyone.  She turned to him. “And you. Will you stop saying I’m self-sabotaging? I’m not in love with anyone else.”

Hook dared to hope. “You’re not in love with Neal?”

“Obviously not,” Emma said.

“Guys,” Snow said. “This is lovely and I’m happy for you both, but Neal is right here.”

“Shhhh,” Hook said. “Cease your mutterings, sweet mother-in-law. Emma, do you love me?”

Everyone waited with baited breath.

Emma looked supremely uncomfortable and remained stubbornly silent. Oh shite, what was he doing. Why had he even asked? He should be talking to her privately. Bullocks, he hadn’t even told her how he felt yet!

“Because I love you,” Hook said. “Rather desperately.”

“A blind fool could see that,” Charming said.

“David,” Snow said. “Shhh.”

“You know what,” Hook said. “I’m rushing things. Love, you don’t have to answer that question. Why label it?”

“I’m not using the L word before we’ve even gone on one date,” Emma said.

Neal smirked in the corner but Hook could be gracious in victory. Emma had essentially chosen him in front of her loved ones and admitted that she wanted to be taken out on a date. On this date, there would be good food, dancing, wine, and more sex.

“But if I’m cursed,” Emma began slowly, almost bashfully, gaze darting back and forth to his. “For the sake of clarity, because this is a thing that might actually happen--Hook, if I’m cursed, you better kiss me.”

She’d felled him. Such a declaration, coming from Emma, it couldn’t have been easy. She’d practically stripped herself starkers, cut out her heart and offered it to him still beating.

Hook didn’t care if it counted as gloating, he hugged his true love close. “Lass, you’ve made me the happiest man to walk this godforsaken jungle.”

Regina and Henry returned to the clearing.  “I trust there will be no more talk of things inappropriate for my son?”

“Mom?” Henry said.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, Henry,” Emma said. “But yes, Hook and I are dating.”

“Why?” Henry said.

Neal snorted.

Hook grew irate. He’d focus on winning the boy over at a later point. He had no doubt he’d succeed, all in good time. “She likes them tall, dark and handsome.”

“Tall?” Pan said. “You’re still short enough to become a lost boy.”

“You’re pasty and puny,” Regina said. “The only thing you have going for you is the leather.”

“Besides my quite sizeable assets,” Hook lifted a brow suggestively, “and delicately refined features, one cannot forget my beard and striking blue eyes.”

“Like a doe I want to shoot an arrow through,” Regina said.

“Alright,” Hook said. “No need to get testy.”

“You look like a deer, a dwarf and a cow’s hide made an unholy union,” Pan said.

Neal, Henry and Charming were laughing so hard their ribs must hurt.  Even Snow giggled.

Hook shook his head. For Emma’s sake, he would learn to get along with these self-righteous wankers.

“Honey, they’re just jealous,” Emma said, though she looked suspiciously amused. But no matter, she’d called him honey!

Pan groaned in disgust. “You’re making him worse when he’s already insufferable. I’m sending you home. I can’t have this kind of lovey-dovey nonsense going on in Neverland. It’ll give the lost boys the wrong idea.”

Hook let the rest of the crew work out their plans with Pan to return home. Emma’s parents had to be of use at some point, and besides this way they could avoid the row that was sure to erupt when Snow learned of Charming’s predicament _vis à vis_ never being able to leave this island.

The man could stand to learn a thing or two from his son-in-law when it came to honesty in relationships.

Hook pulled Emma off to the side.

She looped her arms around his neck and gazed at him warmly. “You’re mine now.”

He had no idea what he’d done to deserve this woman, but bloody hell he’d happily steal her away from someone else, even if Neal was the father of her child, his former orphan _protégé_ , and unquestionably the better man.

It appeared the only way to win his true love was by being a pirate.

“That I am,” he said. “Now, about this date.”

 


End file.
